Labios CompartidosSentimientos Encontrados
by Jhoita Midou de Kou
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando intercambias de lugar y experimentas el dolor ajeno, aquel que una vez no comprendiste?¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu corazón te confunde y quiere buscar algo, que ya de antemano posees, pero no lo ves a simple vista?...
1. Ella

Fanfiction: Sailor Moon

Autor: Jhoita-X

**Labios compartidos/ Sentimientos encontrados**

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

**Capítulo 1: Ella**

La habitación era grande, en una pared habían dos ventanas muy largas con cortinas vinotinto sujetas por unas cuerdas permitiendo la entrada de la luz de luna llena; en el medio de las ventanas se encontraba una cama de gran tamaño donde una chica de cabellos negros, dormía de manera placentera, las sabanas revueltas le tapaban hasta el pecho, frente a la chica a un costado de la cama había un joven sentado, el cual, solo traía consigo unos pantalones color blanco. Por la mente del joven pasaba una serie de recuerdos pero no apartaba la mirada de la chica, le parecía estar viendo a una ángel descansando, tan absorto en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se percató que sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

-???: El que sólo se ríe de sus picardías se acuerda.

Aquella voz sacó al joven de sus pensamientos.

-???: (Sonriendo y viéndolo a los ojos) ¿Qué haces ahí?

El chico sonrió aún más, miró a la joven con picardía y sólo se limito a responder un "te contemplaba". Por su parte, la joven se acomodó hasta quedar sentada, se tapaba con las sábanas pero a pesar de eso su espalda quedaba al descubierto, puso su cabello hacia un lado, en el momento que se preparaba para decir algo sintió como sus labios eran sellados por los de su acompañante, quien a medida que intensificaba el beso acercaba más a la joven en sus brazos cayendo nuevamente acostados en la cama. Cuando llegó el punto de tener que agarrar aire, el joven la miró a los ojos, le sonrió para luego decirle al oído de la chica que la amaba. En ese momento:

-Taiki: ¡¡¡¡¡SEIYA DESPIERTA!!!!!

El aludido se levantó sobresaltado y algo desorientado, se encontraba acostado en los jardines del palacio, arrodillado a su lado se encontraba Taiki quien tenía una gota en la cabeza y a su otro lado estaba parado su otro hermano, Yaten, el cual reía:

-Taiki: Disculpa, pero no despertabas… (Poniéndose de pie)

-Seiya: (Sentándose) ¿Llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo?

-Taiki: No te podría decir. Dijiste que darías una vuelta y no regresaste.

-Yaten: Lo que sí podemos decirte es que estabas disfrutando lo que soñabas (En tono burlón)

-Seiya: (Parándose) ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Taiki: Estabas sonriendo… ¿Qué soñabas?(Con gran curiosidad)

-Seiya: Querido ratón de biblioteca eso no te incumbe (Burlándose)

En el momento que Taiki le iba a responder apareció la Princesa Kakyu, automáticamente se pusieron u o al lado del otro haciendo una reverencia:

-P. Kakyu: Así que te encontrabas en el palacio, pensé que habías salido. (Hacia Seiya)

-Seiya: No su Majestad, preferí quedarme aquí.

-P. Kakyu: Ya veo…

-Yaten: Su Majestad… Tengo entendido que usted quería hablar con nosotros.

-P. Kakyu: Así es… (Luego de unos segundos). Quiero que regresen al planeta Tierra.

Taiki no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, Yaten por su parte recibió la noticia como balde de agua fría y Seiya simplemente no sabía que decir o sentir…

-Yaten: ¿¡ Cómo!?

-P. Kakyu: Como oyes… Necesito que regresen a la Tierra.

Han pasado tres años desde la lucha contra Galaxia y nuestras chicas han tenido unas merecidas vacaciones. Rei se cambió de instituto y ahora estudia con las chicas; Lita comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo como chef auxiliar en un restaurante; Amy estaba ayudando a Darien en el hospital, éste último pidió su transferencia para culminar sus estudios en Japón; por otro lado Mina consiguió un contrato con una disquera; Serena estaba recibiendo clases de fotografía; ya todas cursaban su último año en la preparatoria. En cuanto a las Outers, Setsuna regresó a la puerta del tiempo, Haruka y Michiru se fueron un tiempo a Londres junto con Hotaru quien ahora vivía con ellas.

Luego de un día pesado en el instituto, las chicas decidieron ir al Crow Center a tomarse algo, en el momento en que llegaron había una gran cantidad de estudiantes, ejecutivos, etc. Pero tuvieron suerte de encontrar una mesa que a simple vista no se podía observar, una vez sentadas Andrew las atendió.

-Mina: ¡Mi cabeza no da más! (Con tono desesperado). ¡Dos pruebas en el mismo día!.

-Serena: Siii… ¿¡ Cómo van a colocar una prueba de matemática e historia el mismo día!? … ¡¡¡Matemática fue la peor!!! (Al borde del llanto)

-Amy: Si esa era la más fácil. (Con ingenuidad)

Este comentario provocó una gota colectiva entre las presentes.

-Serena: ¬¬

-Amy: (Sonrojada) Esa es solo mi opinión…

-Rei: Historia estaba fácil, sólo estaba muy largo.

-Andrew: Aquí tienen chicas! (Con una gran sonrisa).

El rubio le sirvió a cada una su bebida correspondiente, debido a que el local estaba repleto de gente no pudo conversar un poco con ellas.

-Amy: ¿Hoy saldrás con Darien, verdad?

-Serena: Sip! (Tomando un sorbo de su malteada)

-Rei: Ay! Oye Mina!... ¿Te sirvió la canción? (Recordándose)

-Mina: (Con una gran sonrisa) ¡Mucho!... Gracias….

-Serena: (Emocionada) ¿Cuándo saldrá a la venta?

-Mina: Dentro de poco, sólo faltan unos detalles.

-Lita: (Viendo su reloj) Chicas lo siento pero tengo que irme, porque hay unas cosas que tengo que hacer antes de ir a trabajar.

-Rei: Yo también, hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el templo. (Parándose)

-Lita: Hasta luego!.

-Rei: ¡Nos vemos!

Las dos se dirigieron a la salida, una vez allí voltearon a ver a sus compañeras y se despidieron con la mano. Mientras tanto las otras restantes quedaron en silencio, cada una concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-Mina: (Suspiró rompiendo el silencio) ¿Cómo estará Yaten?

Tenía la mirada fija en su malteada, sus ojos mostraron melancolía, los sentimientos que ella sentía por el peliblanco no habían cambiado aunque eso no quería decir que tenía esperanzas en su regreso, sabía muy bien que eso no sucedería así que no perdía la ilusión de conocer al que lo suplantaría. Amy la vio con algo de pena pero entendiendo su situación, ella se había enamorado de Taiki pero nunca se lo comentó a las chicas debido a que quería guardarlo como un secreto, como un tesoro único, un recuerdo que sólo ella tendría. Por su parte Serena extrañaba a Seiya, no porque se enamoró de él, sino que a veces le gustaría divertirse como lo hacía cuando él estaba, reírse de sus chistes y además contarle cosas que solo el pelinegro entendía, que ni su novio o sus amigas comprendían.

Serena: No se… Pero me gustaría verlos de nuevo (mirando las mesas).

-Amy: ¿Crees que estén bien? (Con miedo)

-Mina: A mi me gusta pensar que si (Sonriéndole a su amiga)

La noche estaba clara, las estrellas podían verse en todo su esplendor las cuales eran contempladas por Seiya desde la ventana, regresaría a la Tierra, volvería a ver a su Bombón y aún así no estaba feliz del todo, claro, esto no quiere decir que no se encontraba emocionado. Los sentimientos que sentía hacia Serena eran distintos a cuando la conoció, la quería?... Si… Pero, ¿Amarla?... No… Ya no era la dueña de su corazón… Ahora su corazón le pertenecía a otra, comprendía la desesperación, la impotencia, la impaciencia, la esperanza, la tortura de la espera de ver como el reloj parecía llevarse por cada minuto, segundo que pasaba, un pedazo de su alma y todo lo que en algún momento había sentido Serena al no tener a su lado a Darien… En estos momentos era él quien experimentaba esos sentimientos…

-Taiki: No pareces muy entusiasmado con el regreso a la Tierra.

Taiki estaba recostado al marco de la puerta, veía a su hermano menor. Seiya por su parte no lo miró, ni le respondió.

-Taiki: ¿La extrañas? (Con seriedad)

-Seiya: ¿A Serena? (Sin verlo)

-Taiki: Sabes que no me refiero a ella (Caminando hacia su hermano)

El menor de los Kou sólo miró de reojo a su hermano.

-Taiki: (En frente de Seiya) Ella esperará…

El pelinegro miró a su hermano con duda. Taiki por su parte suspiró y ahora era él quien miraba las estrellas.

-Taiki: Estoy seguro que ella te esperará… No te preocupes, te conozco muy bien Seiya y se que tienes miedo de que al irnos, ella regrese, al no verte aquí pensará que te fuiste y ella no te espere…Pero… (Viendo a su hermano) Estoy seguro que esperará… Créeme, esperará…

Seiya: Eso espero Taiki. (Sonriendo)

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio… Para darme su opinión, insultos, recomendaciones, críticas, lanzarme tomates, etc. Sólo dejen un rewies…

-Yaten: ¡Oye tú! (A la autora)

-JhoitaX: Dime…

-Yaten: El episodio me pareció corto… (Como molesto)

-Seiya: Es lógico enano… Si lo hace largo los lectores se aburrirían…

-JhoitaX: (Con corazones en los ojos) Ahh! (Suspirando) Seiya siempre me comprende!!!…

-Serena: ¿Lectores?... ¿Qué es eso?

-Todos: OO

-Taiki: Pobre conejo (Con lástima)… Tu pequeño cerebro no da para más…

-Serena: ¿¡Cómo que pequeño cerebro!? (Roja como un tomate de la rabia)

-Rei: Serena tonta!

-JhoitaX: Hey! Hey! Esto… (Con gota en la cabeza) Vamos a dejarlo de ese tamaño… (A los lectores) ¡Hasta el próximo episodio!


	2. El Regreso

Fanfiction: Sailor Moon

Autor: Jhoita-X

**Labios compartidos/ Sentimientos encontrados**

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

**Capítulo 2: El Regreso.**

El cielo estaba algo nublado pero a pesar de esto, el sol seguía mostrándose; el clima estaba muy agradable, era un viernes en la mañana como cualquier otro, la gente saliendo de sus casas para dirigirse a sus trabajos o escuelas, abriendo sus negocios o locales y como era de esperarse Serena corría con todas sus fuerzas para no llegar tarde a la escuela, pero esta vez distraída, pensaba en lo ocurrido en la noche anterior tan despistada estaba que no se dio cuanta cuando tropezó con un niño haciéndolo caer. Ya cerca de la escuela hubo algo que llamó su atención deteniéndose bruscamente.

-Serena: (Pensando)_Ese carro…Lo he visto antes…Pero…¿Dónde?_

Intentó recordar pero al escuchar la campana de la escuela comenzó a correr con más rapidez que antes.

Serena llegó al salón justo a tiempo cuando la última campanada sonó.

-Serena: (Jadeando y suspirando) ¡¡¡Lo logré!!!

Para su sorpresa, el profesor no había entrado, y los alumnos se encontraban parados, algunos sentados conversando, riéndose; extrañada, entró y vio como las chicas estaban al final del aula en una esquina.

-Serena: (Dejando sus cosas)¡Hola chicas!, ¿Dónde está el profesor?

-Amy: Hola Serena (Sonriendo) El profesor Katsura enfermó así que van a traer un suplente, dijeron que llegaría unos quince minutos tarde…

-Rei: Así que tranquila Serena tonta, no te van a castigar por llegar tarde de nuevo(Burlándose)

-Serena: ¡¡¡No me digas tonta!!! (Con el puño amenazando)

-Rei: ¡Tonta! (Sacándole la lengua)

Comenzaron su pelea matutina mientras que las demás tenían una gota colectiva.

-Mina: ¡Hey chicas, hay algo que tengo que decirles!

-Serena: ¿Qué será? (Dejando a Rei peleando sola)

Mina echó un vistazo por todo el salón cerciorándose de que nadie las escuchara. La rubia se aclaró la garganta y dijo en una voz muy baja, sólo audible para las chicas.

-Mina: (Suspiró) Los Three Lights regresaron… Ofrecerán un pequeño concierto esta noche, lo harán a modo de bienvenida…

Se produjo un largo silencio, esa noticia fue realmente inesperada, trayendo consigo diferentes opiniones y pensamientos. Serena se alegró de oír aquello, volvería a ver a Seiya; Amy se sonrojó con solo pensar en Taiki; Lita no sabía como reaccionar mientras que Rei no lo tomó muy bien.

-Rei: Mina, ¿Estás segura que son los Three Lights que conocemos? (En tono serio)

-Mina: Estoy completamente segura (Con un brillo en los ojos)… Pero de todas formas que te parece si vamos al concierto para estar realmente seguros (Sonrió con picardía)

-Lita: ¿Y en dónde vamos a conseguir las entradas?

-Mina: ¡Aquí!

Acto seguido se ve a una Mina con una enorme sonrisa mostrando en su mano derecha cinco entradas para el concierto, en el momento que las chicas se disponían a responder luego de un pequeño silencio debido a la sorpresa, entró el director del instituto. Éste era de baja estatura, era obeso de tal manera que su ropa parecía que en cualquier momento se podría romper, vestía un esmoquin, tenía cabello negro y antejos redondos muy grandes.

-Director: Buenos días…

Los alumnos con gran alboroto y ruido se fueron a sus respectivos lugares; luego de esto, todos callaron:

-Director: (Carraspeó) Como todos saben el profesor Katsura enfermó, en vista de esto la institución buscó un suplente, espero que sean educados y de un buen ejemplo… (Mirando a la puerta) Profesor… Los dejo en sus manos (Saliendo).

El director salió, al entrar el profesor se produjo unos murmullos provenientes en su mayoría por las chicas. El profesor era alto, con un cuerpo bien fornido, sus ojos eran verde oscuro los cuales mostraban seguridad, algo de picardía pero sobretodo una gran amabilidad; su cabello era púrpura, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, casi al final de éste tenía una coleta que lo sujetaba, con unos cuantos mechones en su cara; los zapatos eran negros y brillantes; sus pantalones eran del mismo color y de traje elegante y la camisa era de mangas largas, de botones los cuales algunos estaban sin abrochar dándole un aspecto desenfadado pero con un toque de elegancia y todo esto agregándole el hecho de no pasar los veinte años. Cuando habló, tenía una voz agradable, hablaba con elegancia.

-Profesor: ¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Claude Hakkai, espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes, ahora me gustaría saber sus nombres.

El Sol se ponía mostrando un hermoso atardecer, donde el cielo tomaba unos tonos anaranjados, rojos y uno que otro morado que junto a las nubes hacían una bella imagen; a las afueras de la ciudad en lo que parecía una especie de risco había un Volksawagen color beige de dos puertas, donde tres jóvenes observaban el hermoso paisaje. Uno de ellos era de cabellos rubios, ojos color marrón, vestía una franela blanca que sobre ésta tenía una chaqueta verde sin mangas, los pantalones de ese mismo color le llegaban hasta la parte de arriba de la rodilla; se encontraba sentado en el piso con las piernas extendidas, usando como respaldar uno de los costados del coche. Un poco más allá, de pie, estaba otro muchacho de cabello marrón, ojos azul mar, con gafas redondas las cuales los lentes eran de un morado claro, éste vestía una larga chaqueta blanca de mangas cortas y pantalones negros. Y en el techo del coche (entre los dos muchachos) estaban sentada una chica que parecía la menor, tenía unos ojos grises muy claros, parecían transparentes y poco comunes, su cabello era de color negro, las puntas de éste eran de color vinotinto, era lacio, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los senos, lo tenia peinado de lado; traía puesto camisa negra una de mangas largas, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho dejando sus hombros y cuellos descubiertos, era algo adherida al cuerpo, aunque el final de las mangas le quedaba un poco largo, también por las caderas traía una mini falda de jean color oscuro, un cinturón negro con cuadrados plateados (N.A: Como la que utilizan algunos roqueros), donde también le pendía una cadena, tenía unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta el comienzo de la batata, eran de suela plana.

-Ban: (Encendiendo un cigarrillo) Hacía tiempo que no veía algo como esto.

-Ginji: (Era el chico rubio) Oye Ban… ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? (En forma de chibi)

-Ban: No te preocupes por eso…

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio hasta que el chico de ojos azul:

-Ban: Saory (Mirándola a los ojos) ¿Estás segura de querer hacer este trabajo?

La chica sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Saory: (Mirándolo) Éste no es como los demás… Y no va a hacer fácil.

-Ban: ¡TODO! Que tenga que ver contigo nunca es fácil. (Riendo y en tono sarcástico)

-Ginji: Además para eso somos un equipo (parándose) y prometimos protegerte.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo y levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de ánimo cuando su estómago hizo un gran sonido produciendo una gota colectiva.

-Ginji: (Apenado) Oigan que tal si vamos a comer algo.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente en su mayoría de chicas jóvenes, la seguridad había aumentado, las mesas del local fueron quitadas para proporcionar más espacio, las luces que estaban encendidas cambiaban, eran rojas, blancas o azules, el escenario no era muy grande pero lo suficiente para tres personas con sus instrumentos. Serena y las chicas se encontraban muy cerca del escenario, estaban ansiosas por comprobar si eran los verdaderos Three Lights que ellas conocían.

-Mina: (A Serena y susurraba) Estoy nerviosa.

De repente las luces se apagaron, comenzó la euforia, las fanáticas gritaban:

-Fanáticas: ¡¡¡THREE LIGHTS!!! ¡¡¡THREE LIGHTS!!!

-Seiya: ¡¿Nos extrañaron?! (Con voz seductora).

Las luces del escenario se encendieron, Seiya estaba de pie frente del micrófono con su guitarra roja, a su izquierda Taiki con el teclado y a su derecha Yaten con la otra guitarra. La gente comenzó a gritar y aplaudir. Mina sintió una gran alegría, él estaba ahí frente a ella, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en algún momento, había regresado y en ese momento se propuso que fuera como fuera conquistaría su corazón y no volvería a dejarlo ir; por su parte Amy sonreía y contemplaba a Taiki, no había cambiado, seguía igual de apuesto y aquellos ojos color violeta que la enamoraron seguían mostrando esa inteligencia y sobriedad que lo caracterizaba, la chica sonrió como no había hecho desde hace un tiempo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Serena.

-Seiya: Nos alegra ver que vinieran esta noche y es algo que se los agradecemos.

-Taiki: Interpretaremos algunas de nuestras canciones anteriores y algunas canciones del nuevo disco.

-Yaten: Espero que disfruten y pasen un rato agradable.

-Seiya: Ahora que comience la función.

**Notas:** ¡Eh aquí otro capítulo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado… Ya saben que si quieren dar su opinión, reclamar, insultar, criticar, recomendar, etc. Solo dejen su rewie. Otra cosa importante que tengo que aclarar, los personajes Ban Midou y Ginji Amano no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki su creadora, estos personajes son los protagonistas del anime Getbackers (Esta serie es excelente y súper divertida, para quien no la ha visto se la recomiendo) quienes quieran fotos de estos personajes ya que no saben quienes son, me dejan un rewei con su correo…

-Yaten: ¡Hola a todos!

-JhoitaX: ¬¬ ... No me interrumpas... (Carraspeo)

Como seguía, me dejan un rewei con su correo electrónico y con gusto les mando una foto de estos personajes.

-Yaten: ¿Terminaste? (Con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie en señal de impaciencia)

-JhoitaX: Sí (Sonriendo)

-Seiya: ¡¡¡Hola JhoitaX!!! (Moviendo los brazos)

-JhoitaX: (Con corazoncitos en los ojos) ¡Hola Seiya!

-Taiki: ¡Oye Jhoitax!, cuidado te resbalas...

-JhoitaX: ¡¡¡ ¿¿??!!!

-Taiki: (sonriendo con picardía) Es que te puedes resbalar con la saliva... Ya entendimos que te gusta Seiya

Se escucha una carcajada colectiva de todos los personajes, mi querido Seiya está rojo como un tomate...

-JhoitaX: Ja... Ja... (Sarcásticamente) No te preocupes mi querido Seiya, los celos lo está matando...

-Taiki: Para nada... Te compadezco por tener tan mal gusto

-Personajes: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA

-JhoitaX: ¡¡¡DEJA QUE TE AGARRE!!!

Acto seguido se ve a Taiki corriendo por toda la hoja de dibujo seguido por JhoitaX, mientras que el resto de los personajes tienen una gota en la cabeza.

-JhoitaX: (Con sonrisa maliciosa) ¡¿Para qué perseguirte si puedo hacer esto?!

Vuelvo a mi estado normal agarro el lápiz y comienzo a dibujar alrededor de Taiki una especie de jaula cuadrada, de color metal y con una pequeña puerta...

-JhoitaX: (Volviendo a la hoja de dibujo) ¡Listo! (Sonriendo) ¡Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Hasta luego!


	3. Miradas con significado

Fanfiction: Sailor Moon

Autor: Jhoita-X

**Labios compartidos/ Sentimientos encontrados**

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

**Capítulo 3: Miradas con significado**

Las luces volvieron a apagarse hasta que comenzó un acorde produciendo una nueva ola de histeria colectiva entre los espectadores. Serena sintió una felicidad repentina al escuchar la voz de Seiya, no había cambiado nada. Luego de varias canciones, el vocalista tomó palabra:

-Seiya: La siguiente canción la escribí hace poco, le pedí a mis hermanos que me permitieran interpretarla aquí ya que todos hemos dejado ir un amor… (Suspiró) Sólo recuerden, nunca dejen ir a la persona que aman porque nunca sabrás cuando volverás a verlas… La canción se llama "_Goodbye my lover_"

Las luces se apagaron, solo se escuchaba el piano tocando una melodía lenta, llena de sentimiento, parecía estar cargada de tristeza, añoranza; la luz del escenario sólo enfocó a Seiya quien estaba sentado en una silla y frente a él el micrófono…

-Seiya: () _Did I disappoint you or let you down?_ (¿Te decepcioné o te defraudé?)

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judgers frown?_ (¿Debería sentirme culpable o permito que los jueces den su veredicto?)

_Cause I saw the end before we begun _(Porque vi el final antes que comenzáramos)

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew had won _(Porque te vi cuando estabas cegada y supe que había ganado)

_So I took what's mine by eternal right _(Entonces tome lo que era mío por derecho eterno)

_Took your soul out into the night _(En la noche tomé tu alma)

_It may be over but it won't stop there _(Puede haber terminado pero esto no se detiene aquí)

_I am here for you if you're only care _(Si eres lo único que importa, estoy aquí para ti)

Serena veía a Seiya, hasta que se fijo mejor en sus ojos, habían cambiado, por supuesto que el color no, pero su expresión… Su expresión no era la usual, mostraban una gran tristeza, no mostraban al Seiya alegre que ella conocía y al parecer la canción explicaba esa tristeza pero comenzó a preocuparse.

-Serena: (Pensando) _Sigue escuchando la letra._

-Seiya: _You touched my heart you touched my soul _(Tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma)

_You changed my life and all my goals _(Cambiaste mi vida y todos mis aciertos)

_And love is blind and that I knew when _(Y el amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando)

_My heart was blinded by you _(Mi corazón fue cegado por ti)

_I've kissed your lips and held your head _(Sostuve tu cabeza y besé tus labios)

_Share your dreams and share your bed _(Compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama)

_I know you well I know your smell _(Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma)

_I've been addicted to you _(Me convertí adicto a ti)

(Coro) _Goodbye my lover _(Adiós mi amor)

_Goodbye my friend _(Adiós mi amiga)

_You have been the one _(Fuiste la única)

_You have been the one for me _(Fuiste la única para mi)

_I am a dreamer but when I wake _(Soy un soñador pero cuando estoy despierto)

_You can't break my spirit it's my dreams you take _(Son los sueños lo que tomas ya que no puedes romper mi espíritu)

_And is you move on remember me _(Y es tu movimiento lo que me recuerda)

_Remember was live used to be _(Recuerdo como solíamos vivir)

_I've seen you cry I've seen you smile _(Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír)

_I've watched you sleeping for a while _(Mientras dormías por un rato yo te observaba)

_I'd be the father of your child _(Sería el padre de tu hijo)

_I'd spend a lifetime with you _(Gastaría una vida contigo)

Serena por alguna razón había comenzado a inquietarse por la canción, sintió miedo… Mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción con detenimiento, su mente se llenaba de dudas, miedos, ansiedad, celos y… ¿Esperanza?... Ansiedad por saber si esa canción era para y por ella; miedo porque al ver los ojos de Seiya y escuchar la canción notó que había una historia, algo mucho más profundo; dudas y celos de la chica de quien hablaba la canción, aquella que por lo visto se robó el alma, el cuerpo, la razón y el corazón de Seiya; y esperanza porque sólo sea una simple canción y que ella siguiera como la dueña del corazón del pelinegro.

-Seiya: _I know your fears and you know mine _(Conozco tus miedos y tu los míos)

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine _(Tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien)

_And I love you I swear that's true _(Te amo y te juro que es verdad)

_I cannot live without you _(Y no puedo vivir sin ti)

(Coro)

_And I still hold your hand in mine _(Y todavía sostengo tu mano en la mía)

_In mine when I'm a sleep _(En la mía cuando dormía)

_And I will bear my soul in time _(Mantendré mi alma a tiempo)

_When I'm needing at your feet _(Cuando esté de rodillas a tus pies)

(Coro)

_I'm so hollow baby, I'm so hollow _(Cariño estoy tan vacío, estoy vacío)

_I'm so, I'm so hollow _(Tan, tan vacío)

La canción terminó, seguido de un gran ruido producido por los aplausos y gritos de las fanáticas… Amy se dio vuelta para ver a Serena.

-Amy: (Preocupada) Sere estás llorando, ¿Estás bien?

-Serena: ¿Cómo?

La aludida llevó sus manos a sus ojos quienes efectivamente derramaban algunas lágrimas, se secó lo más rápido que pudo algo extrañada.

-Seiya: Espero que hayan disfrutado.

-Taiki: Ya nos veremos en otra oportunidad

-Yaten: Que pasen una buena noche

-Three Lights: ¡Hasta luego!

Las luces del lugar se encendieron, la gente comenzó a salir del local comentando sobre el concierto, las chicas decidieron esperar a que el lugar quedara despejado para ir al camerino de los chicos, querían verlos, hablarles y estaban tan ansiosas que no podían esperar… Ya el lugar estaba casi solo así que se fueron a la puerta cerca del escenario, una vez que atravesaron la puerta se encontraron en un pasillo algo angosto, con poca iluminación y cuatro puertas.

-Rei: ¿Cómo sabes que aquí están los camerinos Mina?

-Mina: Porque yo también me presentaré aquí…

-Lita: Y por eso te mostraron el lugar y cual sería tu camerino.

La rubia sólo sonrió y asintió.

-Serena: Ahora queda saber cuál es el de ellos.

-Amy: Al parecer es éste…

La peliazul se encontraba enfrente en la última puerta a la derecha, las chicas se sorprendieron de este acto logrando que Amy se sonrojara.

-Amy: (Sonrojada) Este… Yo…

Serena sonrió hasta más no poder, se acercaron a la puerta pero dudaron por un tiempo el tocarla, se creó un silencio prolongado. Cuando Rei alzó la mano para tocarla, ésta se abrió mostrando a un sonriente Taiki (algo raro en él) estaba sin la chaqueta del esmoquin, a Amy el corazón se le volcó y comenzó a latir fuertemente por un momento creyó que le daría un infarto.

-Taiki: (Sonriendo) ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a estar allá afuera sin tocar la puerta?

-Rei: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo?

-Taiki: (Sonriendo aún más) No importa… Pasen, es un placer volver a verlas.

El joven de ojos violeta se apartó de la puerta para darles paso a las chicas, al entrar pudieron notar que el camerino no era pequeño, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra vinotinto oscuro, en la pared de la derecha había un mueble de tres personas de color blanco donde Yaten sentado las saludaba, a los costados del mueble había otro mueble pero para dos personas del mismo color, entre éstos una mesa cuadrada de vidrio cuya base era de metal, frente a ellas estaba los tres instrumentos, mientras que en la pared izquierda había una mesa rectangular de madera donde se encontraba un teléfono, un florero de plata con un arreglo de rosas rojas, blancas, amarillas y azules y la chaqueta de Taiki al lado de dicha mesa había una puerta, cerca de ellas había un minibar.

-Yaten: No han cambiado ni un poco, si gustan pueden sentarse.

-Taiki: ¿Quieren algo de beber? (Cerrando la puerta)

-Todas: No gracias.

Mina se sentó en el medio entre Yaten y Lita, en el otro mueble, Rei y Amy, mientras que Serena quedó sola en el otro mueble ya que Taiki se quedó de pie recostado a la pared.

-Lita: Me alegro que hayan regresado.

-Rei: ¿A qué se debe su visita? (De manera cortante y desconfiada)

-Serena: ¿¿¡¡ Rei!!?? (A modo de regaño)

-Yaten: (Sonriendo de manera cínica) Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no tengo porque darte explicaciones…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo junto con un considerable aumento de tensión que era fácilmente perceptible pero que fue interrumpido por Seiya quien salía de la puerta al lado del mueble, el joven traía puesto un pantalón negro con una camisilla de color blanco, alrededor de su cuello guindaba una toalla, sus cabellos estaban mojados.

-Seiya: (A Yaten) Sin duda alguna esa simpatía tuya es abrumadora (Cínicamente). Por eso es que no tienes novia (A manera burlona).

Taiki sonrió ante el comentario, Yaten sonrió levemente haciendo que la expresión de sus ojos se suavizó un poco.

-Seiya: Hola chicas… Hola Bombón, sigues igual (Sonriendo).

El chico se sentó al lado de Serena por su lado la rubia se sonrojó (algo que no pasó desapercibido por los otros hermanos Kou) y sintió como su estómago se llenaba de aquella sensación, como si tuviera millones de mariposas revoloteando incluso se puso nerviosa, esta reacción por parte de su cuerpo la dejó un poco confundida.

-Seiya: ¿Qué nos cuentan?, ¿Qué han hacho en nuestras ausencia?

-Mina: (Entusiasmada) ¡Pronto saldrá mi disco!

-Taiki: Vaya… ¡Felicidades!

La sailor del amor esperaba que Yaten hiciera algún comentario pero nunca sucedió, parecía disperso y sus ojos eran más fríos que antes o al menos eso creyó ya que sólo lo veía de reojo de manera constante.

-Lita: Yo estoy trabajando como chef auxiliar.

-Seiya: (Sonriendo) No es de extrañarse, siendo tú.

-Serena: Por mi parte, estoy tomando clases de fotografía…

-Taiki: (Bulón) ¡¿En serio?!... Compadezco a tu profesor.

-Serena: ¡Oye!

-Taiki: (Riendo) Sabes que es broma… y tu Amy ¿Qué has hecho?

-Amy: Trabajo en el hospital central como ayudante…

-Taiki: Me alegro.

La señora del fuego sólo observaba, su intuición le indicó que algo no andaba bien, notó que el aura de Seiya no brillaba como antes y que en su corazón existía una gran tristeza, luego observó al mayor de los hermanos, su aura estaba algo oscura y sus ojos a simple vista estaban más fríos pero si te detenías a contemplarlos con detalle, te dabas cuenta que era un sufrimiento que se calaba en su corazón haciendo sangrar su espíritu, debido a esto el joven le respondió de tal manera, es cierto que Yaten es de un carácter un tanto fuerte pero eso era diferente; por último le hecho un vistazo a Taiki, se notaba su preocupación por sus dos hermanos y en el fondo algo que lo hacía sentir feliz.

-Rei: (Pensando) _¿Qué demonios le habrá sucedido a Seiya y a Yaten para que estén en ese estado?_

-Yaten: Oye Serena, ¿Cómo está ese novio tuyo, Darien?

-Serena: (Bajó la mirada) Bien… Aunque terminamos.

La noche era nublada pero más fría de lo acostumbrado, en el parque nº 10 sólo se podían notar una que otra pareja tal vez se debía a la hora, faltaban pocos minutos para que el reloj marcara la medianoche. Luego de un día muy largo en el hospital, Darien quiso dar un paseo para relajarse y despejar un poco la mente, se sentía sobrecargado; su mirada se detuvo al distinguir a una joven que traía puestas unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla, éstas poseían dos hebillas cada una y con un tacón alto y fino, sus piernas se veían muy bien definidas gracias a las pantymedias negras que llevaba, vestía una minifalda de color blanco de pliegues donde en la parte de la cadera salían unas rayas negras gruesas negras dando la impresión de ser un teclado de piano, también traía puesto una especie de camisilla negra, dejando ver sus curvas, un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado (Aunque a Darien le pareció un poco más proporcionado para la edad que aparentaba la joven); su cabello negro, liso, las puntas de éste eran de color vinotinto oscuro (Algo que le pareció curioso) lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo, pero aún así había un mechón de lado que pendía en su cara, con el cual, la ligera brisa jugueteaba, la joven le pareció interesante y sin duda muy bonita, pero al ver sus ojos… Enmudeció… Se sonrojó por fracciones de segundos, aquellos ojos grises, claros, casi trasparentes. La chica se encontraba de pie un poco recostada de la baranda de frente al cielo, Darien se acercó todavía embelesado, se colocó a su lado, ella no miraba nada en especial, sin ningún punto fijo.

-Darien: (Mirándola) Debe ser una persona especial para que la estés recordando con tanto afán.

Saory lo miró de reojo y volvió a mirar a la nada.

-Saory: Lo es… Y tú debiste perder algo importante para que tu mirada tenga ese destello de tristeza.

El pelinegro se sorprendió pero luego sonrió.

-Darien: (Pensando) _Realmente es una chica interesante, y muy observadora_… Soy Darien Chiba (Extendiendo su mano)

-Ella lo miró con picardía y le sonrió.

-Saory: Saory Sumeragi, un placer…

Al sentir la delicada mano de la joven, su cuerpo se llenó de una extraña sensación, su piel se erizó y una vez más quedó en blanco pero por la hermosa sonrisa de Saory, observó que era de elegantes movimientos.

-Saory: (Sonriendo) ¿Me devolvería mi mano?

-Darien: (Soltándola y apenado) Disculpa.

-Saory: (Riendo) No hay problema… (Mirándolo de arriba abajo) Luce agotado…

-Darien: (Suspiró) Un día atareado en muchos sentidos, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con un sueño reparador… Y por favor no me trates de usted, me hace sentir viejo (sonriendo)

-Saory: De acuerdo…

-Ban: ¡El idiota de Ginji volvió a perderse!

Ban llegó por sus espaldas, no se percató de la presencia de Darien; por su parte el pelinegro se volteó y lo miró con algo de duda y mucha desconfianza, le recordó a una de esas personas aprovechadoras de lo ajeno.

-Saory: (A Darien) Es mi mejor amigo (Dijo esto como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos)

Fue en ese momento que Ban se percató de la presencia de Darien, al principio lo miró de manera despectiva luego, con indiferencia.

-Saory: Será mejor que busquemos a Ginji…

Darien no pudo descifrar la mirada que Saory intercambió con Ban, tal vez… ¿Complicidad?... La pareja comenzó a alejarse, la chica volteó.

-Saory: Hasta luego… Sr. Chiba (Dijo esto con una voz seductora)

Saory lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa antes de continuar caminando, ya alejados de la vista del pelinegro.

-Ban: (Encendiendo un cigarrillo) Vaya suerte la tuya… No tuviste que buscar mucho… él vino solo… o fue… ¿más que una simple casualidad? (Mirándola como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura)

-Saory: (Sonriendo) He escuchado por ahí que no existen las casualidades sino lo inevitable… Pero te aseguro que no tuve nada que ver…

Su acompañante no respondió, guardó un silencio breve, la observó de reojo, suspiró y dijo finalmente:

-Ban: Por la forma en que estás vestida, puedo notar que fuiste a aquél lugar para cerciorarte de si era verdad que estaban aquí, o mejor dicho si ÉL estaba aquí… (Otro silencio) Y por tu mirada la respuesta es afirmativa…

La chica se detuvo evitando la mirada de Ban quien hizo lo mismo que ella, lentamente se acercó hasta quedar a muy pocos pasos de ella, por su parte Saory cerró el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo sin abrazarlo, suspiró…

-Saory: Si este trabajo de por sí se me hacía difícil, ahora es prácticamente imposible para mí estando él cerca.

- Ban: Es posible que esto haya sido obra del Cristal… Pero tendrás que enfrentarlo y explicarle… No podemos dejar este trabajo, eso también lo sabes…

Dicho esto abrazó a su amiga. A los pocos segundos se escucha como un Ginji gritando, llorando se acercaba a toda marcha a sus amigos.

-Ginji: ¡¡BAN-CHAAAN!!¡¡SAORY-CHAAN!!

-Ban: Ahí viene ese idiota. (Soltando a Saory y con la vena brotada de la cien)

El rubio se lanzó a los brazos de Saory en forma de chibi y llorando…

-Ginji: Por fin los encuentro… Me volví a perder.

-Ban: (Golpeando a Ginji y dejándole un gran chichón) Eres un idiota… No puedes ser tan despistado…

El rubio seguía en forma de chibi y llorando en los brazos de Saory; la chica por su parte sonrió ya que esa escena era muy común entre sus amigos, además que sabía que esa "molestia" de Ban era más preocupación que otra cosa.

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio… Para darme su opinión, insultos, recomendaciones, críticas, lanzarme tomates, etc. Sólo dejen un rewies… () La canción le pertenece a James Blunt del álbum Back to bedlam, sólo la tomé prestada.

-Ginji: ¡¡Tengo hambre!!... ¿No tendrás nada que me puedas dar?

-JhoitaX: ¬¬ … ¡No se como no engordas!

-Taiki: ¡Oye tú! ¡¿No piensas sacarme de aquí, pequeña niña sin oficio?!(Molesto)

-JhoitaX: ¿¿¡¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS NIÑA PEQUEÑA SIN OFICIOOO!!?? (Aumentando mi tamaño y botando fuego)

-Yaten: Jajajajajajajaja…. Eso te pasa por meterte con ella.

-JhoitaX: Ahora permanecerás ahí un episodio más. (Volviendo a mi estado normal)

-Ginji: ¿Y mi comida?

Gota colectiva…

-JhoitaX: Hasta luego…

-Personajes: Hasta el próximo episodio...


	4. ¿Qué le sucede?

Fanfiction: Sailor Moon

Autor: Jhoita-X

**Labios compartidos/ Sentimientos encontrados**

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

**Capítulo 4: ¿Qué le sucede?**

La señora del fuego se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin duda estaba sorprendida pero también enojada. Amy estaba dudosa, Mina y Lita se encontraban tan sorprendidas que no sabían que decir, mientras que los hermanos Kou intercambiaban miradas de extrañeza pero también de complicidad…Serena sólo permanecía cabizbaja.

-Rei: (Molesta) ¡¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?!... ¡¿Cuándo pasó?!... ¡¿Por qué?!... Nunca nos hiciste mención que la relación entre ustedes iba mal.

La pelinegra a partir de ahí nadie entendió que decía ya que hablaba muy rápido, Serena tomó aire a la vez que pasaba su mano por su cabello.

-Serena: (Pensando) _Me lo imaginé, sabía que reaccionaría de esta manera._

-Seiya: Rei podrías al menos callarte por un momento y dejar que Serena cuente lo que ocurrió. (En tono normal)

La aludida se quedó bocabierta, luego la cerró, aún más molesta… Eso si era una acción rara en él.

-Yaten: (Sonriendo) Y criticas mi simpatía.

Serena miró a Seiya regalándole una sonrisa sincera, éste también sonrió, pero no la miró, como si la sonrisa se debiera al comentario de su hermano y no porque ella le estaba regalando una.

-Serena: Darien y yo terminamos ayer… Recuerdan que habíamos quedado para salir, incluso la pasamos bien.

-Amy: Si la relación iba bien, entonces porque (Con timidez)

-Serena: Fue una decisión de los dos.

FLASHBACK

Era de noche, Darien y Serena caminaban por el parque nº 10 estaban tomados de la mano, conversaban animadamente.

-Serena: (Riendo) Jajajaja de solo recordarlo me causa gracia.

-Darien: (Sonriendo)Ya veo, debió ser muy gracioso.

-Serena: Darien, ¿Estarías dispuesto a esperarme?

El chico no respondió ya que no entendió esa pregunta… ¿Esperarla a que?

-Darien: Mi princesa, no entiendo (Mirándola)

-Serena: ¿Me amas?

-Darien: Por supuesto que te amo… Eres el sol de mi vida… y ¿tú?

-Serena: Te amo y eso no cambiará… ¿Nunca has pensado en darnos un descanso? Para conocer, salir con otras personas… No se, como alguna forma de asegurarte que realmente soy la mujer con quien quieres estar el resto de tu vida o algo así.

-Darien: (Suspiró) No te mentiré… Si lo he pensado… Pero me daba miedo decirlo… Miedo a que pensaras que no te quería y que solo sería una excusa para terminar contigo.

L a rubia se le abalanzó y lo besó en los labios, quedaron un tiempo así, sólo el sonido de la brisa chocando con las hojas de los árboles eran su compañía y observados por la luna y las estrellas.

-Darien: ¿Quieres ese descanso? (Con ternura)

-Serena: No se… No quiero que pienses…

La chica no terminó la frase ya que su novio colocó su dedo índice en los labios de ella.

-Darien: No pensaré nada… Mi princesa eres joven, es normal que quieras experimentar o sentir como es estar con otra persona, que tal vez no sea el hombre con quien quieras pasar tu vida… No te juzgaré por eso, ni te dejaré de amar porque quieras intentarlo.

-Serena: Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo? (Con timidez)

-Darien: Si mi princesa.

-Serena: Gracias Darien.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todos quedaron en silencio, cada uno encismado, sacando sus diferentes opiniones, pero Lita quien no había conversado mucho desde que entraron a la habitación, lo rompió.

-Lita: Y… ¿Estás bien?

-Serena: Si (Lo dijo con poco entusiasmo) aún no me acostumbro.

-Yaten: Y ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar éste descanso?

Serena no respondió dando la señal de no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Entre una cosa y otra, ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de los Three Lights, Seiya fue el único que se inscribió en la preparatoria de las chicas, por supuesto era el blanco por excelencia para las fanáticas, el pobre chico tenía que esconderse entre los cambios de clase, incluso en la mayoría de las veces que salía del salón (que eran pocas las ocasiones) llegaba tarde a la próxima hora. En cuanto a las chicas, cada una tenía un problema que ocupaba su tiempo, en lo único que estaban de acuerdo, era que el regreso de estas tres estrellas fugaces no era como esperaban; notaron que el menor de los hermanos (además de los problemas con las admiradoras en el instituto) siempre estaba ausente, muy pocas veces prestaba atención a la clase que se impartía, parecía estar siempre soñando, recordando algo, cuando Serena le preguntaba que le sucedía, él sólo se limitaba a responder _"Nada" _, incluso su trato con ellas era distinto, ya no era tan amigable, las saludaba en ocasiones y siempre andaba solo, ya pocas veces se refería a Serena como Bombón; en cuanto a Yaten, se convirtió mas insoportable de lo normal, siempre de mal humor, no hablaba con nadie solo haciendo la excepción con su hermano Taiki y una que otra vez con Seiya, las pocas veces que se les veía juntos a los tres hermanos eran en las entrevistas, en las fotos solamente, a pesar de los muchos intentos de Mina de acercarse a él para conversar, o cualquier otra cosa fueron en vano no había forma de progreso, cosa que no le gustó y la fue poniendo un poco triste (aunque se animaba constantemente ya que su disco saldría en dos semanas, así que estaba algo ajetreada) el único de los hermanos Kou que parecía estar diferente era el del medio, Taiki, era el que sin duda se ponía ha hablar con las chicas, era el que se encargaba de la casa y sus hermanos en ese momento, sin duda éstos le preocupaban, además de ser el único en saber los motivos de los estados en que se encontraban Seiya y Yaten; Amy intentó establecer una cercanía con Taiki, un poco más allá de ser simples amigos, pero tampoco logró nada, el chico siempre de manera elegante se zafaba del momento y no parecía pararle mucho. El viernes por la tarde las chicas decidieron reunirse en el Templo Hikawa, he invitaron a los hermanos Kou, tal vez con el propósito de averiguar el motivo de su regreso o el qué les pasaba.

-Serena: Estoy preocupada por Seiya…

-Rei: Los tres están actuando extraño (Más para si que para las demás)

-Lita: ¿Has consultado con el fuego sagrado?

-Rei: Lo intenté… Pero al parecer quiere que lo sepamos por ellos.

-Amy: No tiene sentido que hayan regresado sin ningún motivo alguno y al parecer no están felices de estar aquí.

-Mina: Incluso la relación entre ellos ha cambiado. Cada uno está por su lado, ya no hay comunicación entre ellos, cuando los conocimos Taiki siempre secundaba las órdenes, ideas, opiniones, etc. de Yaten y Seiya se llevaba bien con ellos, ahora, el que lleva la batuta en todo es Taiki, hasta afirmaría que es el que mantiene la relación entre Seiya y Yaten. (Con un poco de desesperación)

En ese momento observan como Yaten y Taiki entran al templo; Serena se impacientó al intentar ver al pelinegro pero no sirvió ya que se dio cuenta que éste no estaba con sus hermanos.

-Taiki: ¡Hola a todas!... Disculpen la tardanza. (Colocándose enfrente de ellas)

-Yaten: Hola…

-Serena: ¿Y Seiya? (Con impaciencia)

Los Kou intercambiaron miradas.

-Yaten: No vendrá… Tenía dolor de cabeza. (Se apresuró en mentir)

-Taiki: Pero mandó sus disculpas. (Mirando de reojo a Yaten)

-Lita: Prueben… (Extendiendo una caja de color rosa con galletas adentro) Las hice hoy, es una nueva receta que inventé.

-Yaten: No gracias, no tengo hambre.

Taiki le echó una mirada fulminante, luego suspiró y tomó una de las galletas que le ofrecía la joven.

-Taiki: Realmente están deliciosas… ¿No importa que me lleve algunas para Seiya?

-Lita: Para nada (Sonriendo)

La chica buscó unas servilletas colocó algunas galletas ahí y las envolvió para luego dárselas a Taiki.

-Rei: Muy bien… Ya basta de rodeos… ¿Cuándo piensan decirnos el motivo de su regreso? (Mirando a Taiki a los ojos)

-Yaten: Sin duda alguna, la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes (En tono sarcástico)… ¿Acaso no te quedó claro lo que te dije hace una semana?... No tenemos porque rendirte cuentas a ti de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, no eres nadie para venir a imponerme que te de explicaciones.

-Serena: (Apresurada) Está bien, tienes razón, no tienes porque darnos explicaciones… Pero… Al menos podrían decirnos que tiene Seiya… Por favor.

Serena se había apresurado en decir esto ya que el comentario de Yaten provocaría una tercera guerra mundial entre él y la señora del fuego, que en vez de aclarar traería peores consecuencias; aunque pudo sentir como Rei estaba que se moría por dentro de lo molesta que se encontraba y de las ganas de ahorcar al peliblanco.

-Mina: Sere tiene razón… Seiya no es el mismo, siempre anda deprimido, distraído, no le gusta estar acompañado… (Siguiendo el juego de su amiga) Además en su mirada ya no hay rastros de felicidad…

-Amy: Nos trata diferente… Parece…

Quedó en silencio buscando las palabras para describirlo…

-Amy: Parece como si su alma sólo siguiera presente por los recuerdos y su cuerpo se mantiene en funcionamiento por la existencia de esos recuerdos.

-Lita: es fácil ver que algo le ocurre…

-Serena: Pero se niega en aceptarlo… De nada nos sirve preguntarle porque lo niega… Ya no sabemos que hacer, ustedes son los únicos que saben qué le sucede.

Los ojos de Serena derramaron varias lágrimas, realmente estaba preocupada por Seiya, se sentía con las manos atadas. Los hermanos Kou se miraron, no sabían como empezar o quien hablaría primero, pero sobretodo no sabían si estaba bien contarles la situación de Seiya ya que comenzarían ha hacer muchas preguntas. Yaten suspiró resignado y se sentó ya que estaba consciente que lo que iban a discutir iba a ser muy largo.

-Yaten: Está bien Serena… Te explicaremos lo que le sucede a mi hermano.

Darien se encontraba en el cafetín del hospital, aprovechando su pequeño descanso para almorzar, se sentía estresado, la semana había sido muy fuerte en el trabajo, muchos pacientes, un día ocurrió un accidente automovilístico donde un autobús se volcó provocando veinte heridos en su mayoría graves, etc. adoraba su trabajo pero en ese momento le provocaba ir a su apartamento y descansar, o salir con Serena…

-Darien: (Pensando) _Serena ya no es tu novia. Tendré que buscar una forma de entretenerme en mis días libres._

En ese momento pasó por su cabeza la imagen de Saory haciéndolo sonreír.

-Saory: Yo creo en el dicho que dice que quien se ríe solo de sus picardías se acuerda.

Darien se volteó a su izquierda algo sorprendido y observó como la hermosa chica de ojos grises le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Saory: Es agradable volver a verte.

-Darien: Lo mismo opino… Por favor siéntate.

Le dijo esto indicando la silla que había frente a él, mientras la chica se sentaba vio como ésta iba vestida, un suéter gris oscuro de capucha le quedaba bastante grande, unos pantalones azul oscuro y sus zapatos eran los clásicos Converse negros, su cabello estaba suelto, a pesar de estar sencilla, se veía hermosa.

-Saory: ¿Quién iba a decir que trabajabas aquí?

-Darien: (Sonriendo) ¿Quién iba a decir que te volvería a encontrar aquí?... ¿Visitabas a alguien? (Interesado en la joven)

-Saory: (Devolviendo la sonrisa) No… Sólo venía a hacerme un chequeo, es todo.

-Darien: Oye, por cierto… ¿Encontraron a tu amigo? (Recordándose)

-Saory: Si… Es normal que se pierda, no tiene sentido de orientación. (Riendo al recordar a Ginji). Veo que no has descansado lo necesario. (En tono un poco más serio)

-Darien: La semana no ha sido fácil, demasiado trabajo. (Mirándola a los ojos)

-Saory: Lo que necesitas es salir a divertirte y relajarte, pasar un rato agradable.

Darien no le quitó la mirada de encima y se le ocurrió algo:

-Darien: ¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?

-Saory: (Mirándolo con picardía) Aún no tengo planes…

-Darien: En ese caso te invito a cenar. ¿Te parece?

Saory se dejó caer lentamente en el respaldar de la silla, no dejó de mirar a Darien a los ojos, sonrió, se paró, cogió uno de los bolígrafos que llevaba Darien en la bata, lo destapó, agarró la mano de Darien y escribió un número telefónico. Darien el sentir el toque de la joven se ruborizó un poco.

-Saory: Ése es mi número de teléfono móvil, esperaré tu llamada para que me confirmes la hora y el lugar.

Luego de decir esto colocó el bolígrafo de nuevo en la bata y le guiñó un ojo a Darien.

-Saory: Hasta luego Darien.

El pelinegro la vio salir y luego sonreír, esa mujer si que se las traía.

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio… Para darme su opinión, insultos, recomendaciones, críticas, lanzarme tomates, etc. Sólo dejen un rewies…

-Taiki: ¡Al fin puedo estirarme!

Se ve a un Taiki quien por fin libero de su lugar de castigo.

-Yaten: Espero que hayas aprendido la lección… Tienes que tratar bien a la tonta de la autora. (En tono burlón)

-JhoitaX: ¬¬ … Será mejor que te calles si quieres morir de manera natural…

-Saory: Ya viste como se descargó con Taiki, no incites a que te haga lo mismo o algo peor.

-Seiya: Escúchala que tiene razón… Aunque seria muy divertido verte encerrado a ti también en una jaula (Riendo)

-Yaten: ¡Deja que te agarre!

-JhoitaX: Ni se te ocurra (Mirándolo de manera agresiva).

-Personajes: Jajajajajajajajajaja…

-Ban: Nos vemos luego.

**Agradecimientos:**

**-ORKIDEA:** me alegro que te este gustando la historia y espero que este episodio te haya gustado también. Besos.


	5. Dama de Compañía

Fanfiction: Sailor Moon

Autor: Jhoita-X

**Labios compartidos/ Sentimientos encontrados**

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

**Capítulo 5: Dama de Compañía**

Se quedó en silencio, sabía perfectamente que si comenzaba a hablar no iba a poder parar, dentro de ese silencio en el que Yaten se debatía internamente si continuaba o no, la desesperación de Serena y la ansiedad de las demás iban en aumento, Taiki observaba a su hermano mayor, entendiendo perfectamente la situación, también entendiendo que de alguna forma, el hablar del asunto tampoco le era grato a su hermano. Ya los segundos comenzaron a parecer horas para las chicas, hasta que al fin el peliblanco decidió romper el silencio.

-Yaten: La mejor forma de resumir lo que le sucede a Seiya, es con una palabra… Amor.

-Lita: ¿Amor?

-Yaten: Si… Amor.

-Rei: No creo que su estado se deba solo a eso. (Algo molesta todavía)

-Yaten: ¿A no?... ¿Y por qué?... ¿Acaso Serena no estaba igual cuando Darien se alejó de ella por un tiempo?, o ¿Es que mi hermano no puede sentir amor por ser una Sailor? (Mirando desafiante a Rei).

-Taiki: Seiya está deprimido, ¿que más necesitan saber? (Algo molesto por el comentario de Rei)

-Mina: ¿Seiya está deprimido por no obtener el amor de alguien? (Mirando de reojo a Serena)

Yaten negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Pero aún así continuo su hermano:

-Taiki: No… Seiya se encuentra en la misma situación que se encontraba Serena, cuando nos conocieron.

-Serena: Es decir, que Seiya está sufriendo por alguien que tuvo que abandonarlo para cumplir su sueño.

-Yaten: Para cumplir un trabajo (Corrigiendo a la rubia). El problema es que Seiya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a pasar su tiempo con ella, a ser su sombra. Se enamoró sin pensar en las consecuencias… Aunque para ella tampoco le fue fácil irse. (Con un tono triste)

-Amy: ¿Desde hace cuanto ella… (Con algo de timidez por interrumpir)

-Taiki: Dos meses ya han pasado, desde que ella partió.

-Serena: ¿Sin tener noticias?

Taiki asintió con la cabeza. Se produjo otro silencio, Serena entendía los sentimientos del pelinegro, ya los había experimentado una vez, le pareció irónico que los papeles se hayan invertido; pero también sintió celos, de alguien quien ni el nombre conocía, que le pudo haber visto su amigo para que este en tal estado, ¿acaso con el amor que Seiya sentía por ella no le era suficiente?, pero luego pensó que si él estaba realmente enamorado de esa joven, lo más probable es ella era historia vieja en el corazón del pelinegro; se reprendió a si misma por pensar eso, era normal que Seiya continuara su vida.

-Mina: ¿Desde hace cuanto salen? (Con gran curiosidad)

-Taiki: Salen desde hace dos años y medio, pero son novios desde hace dos años.

-Serena: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Los hermanos Kou intercambiaron miradas inquietas.

-Rei: ¿Por qué tanto problema?, ¿Acaso no nos quieren contar?...

-Taiki: No entenderán…

Yaten sólo se limitó a ver sin un punto fijo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Mina quién lo observaba continuamente.

-Amy: ¿Por qué?, si no lo intentas, no sabrás si entenderemos.

Taiki suspiró. No lo iban a entender por mucho que lo intentara, ellas eran de otro planeta y lo iban a interpretar de otra manera. Miró a su hermano, pero éste no le prestaba atención.

-Taiki: Es difícil explicarlo, ya que lo van a tomar de otra forma… Ella… Ella era lo que aquí se le conoce como una dama de compañía. (Hablando como si le intentara explicar algo muy complicado a un niño pequeño)

Todas quedaron con la boca abierta, fue como recibir un balde de agua fría en una mañana de invierno.

-Rei: ¡¿Seiya se hizo novio de una prostituta?! (Mostrando su decepción y asombro)

El peliblanco reaccionó con molestia cuando oyó eso. Taiki solo pensaba para sí un "Lo sabía".

-Yaten: (Parándose) ¡¡Más nunca vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera!!(Molesto)

-Taiki: (Con el entrecejo fruncido) No la conoces Rei, y te pido que por favor no hables así de ella en nuestra presencia. Es alguien importante para los tres. Y a esto me refería cuando dije que no entenderían.

-Lita: ¡Cómo si hubiera algo que entender!, si todo está claro. (Indignada por la reacción de los hermanos para/con Rei)

-Taiki: De hecho sí hay algo que entender… Nosotros no somos de este planeta, nuestras costumbres son distintas, lo que para nosotros es una cosa para ustedes es otra. Que no se les olvide eso… (Molesto) Si quieren ayudar a mi hermano, aunque dudo que lo puedan hacer, tendrán que aceptar su relación con ella, y respetar nuestras costumbres así como nosotros hacemos con las de ustedes.

Las chicas reflexionaron sobre esto, tenían razón, no sabían nada de sus costumbres, incluso se les había olvidado que ellos no eran terrestres. Los Kou comenzaron a irse.

-Serena: Esperen por favor… (Con voz de ruego)

Taiki se detuvo, Yaten continuó hasta que se percató que su hermano se había detenido unos pasos más atrás.

-Serena: Disculpen…(Bajando la cabeza) De verdad quiero ayudar a Seiya.

-Taiki: Está bien (Cansado y caminando de vuelta) En nuestro planeta las damas de compañía se les considera así como a la realeza, no cualquiera puede ser una dama de compañía, en su mayoría pertenecen a familias importantes del reino, incluso reciben una educación especial, solo algunas logran ser damas de compañía sin ser de familia importantes, como es el caso de ella. No te voy a negar que hay que pagarles por sus servicios… Siempre y cuando seas el elegido (Dijo con una sonrisa pícara)…

-Amy: ¿Cómo es eso?

-Yaten: Ellas eligen al cliente, ellas deciden si lo invitan o no, ellas deciden si tienen relaciones con los clientes o no… Ellas llevan la batuta… Tienes que ser alguien importante ya que no las ves por la calle ofreciendo su compañía, solo están en los lugares de moda o en bares de primera. Es de afortunados encontrarse a una en lugares corrientes.

-Lita: Y Seiya fue uno de ellos.

-Taiki: Algo así. En ese momento ella era la dama de compañía más solicitada, la más querida, la más deseada…

-Yaten: Y la más hermosa (En voz muy baja pero que pudo llegar a oídos de Mina)

-Taiki: Sin duda, de una belleza única. Pero también era la más simple, en las tardes podías verla caminando por ahí con ropa normal, sin maquillaje, iba a lugares que alguien de su trabajo no iría.

-Yaten: Incluso tenía dos trabajos más.

-Taiki: Y fue en uno de esos trabajos donde la conoció.

FLASHBACK

Era un bar iluminado por una luz mortecina, había bastante gente, apenas entrabas y al lado derecho se encontraba la barra, en frente habían unas mesas redondas, al lado izquierdo un poco más alejado de la entrada había un pequeño escenario donde frente a éste tenía un espacio para la gente que quería bailar y luego más sillas, en una esquina se podía ver una escalera de forma caracol que daba a otra sección del local. No era un bar de mala muerte, pero tampoco uno donde las mesas sean de roble con bordes de plata. Seiya y Taiki estaban sentados en la barra, hablaban animadamente, a pesar de que el pelinegro no se sintiera de esa forma. Una de las meseras del lugar se acercó a la barra para pedirle al cantinero unos tragos. Los hermanos dejaron de conversar ya que la joven había captado su atención, sobre todo por aquellos ojos. Ésta volteo al sentir las miradas, se acercó a Seiya y le dijo:

-¿?: Tienes los ojos de alguien a quien en su corazón le ha pillado la fría lluvia.

La chica no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, luego les regaló una sonrisa y se fue con los tragos que le acababa de dar el cantinero, dejando a un desconcertado Seiya.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Taiki: Así fue como se conocieron.

Darien se encontraba en su apartamento, tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, constantemente se veía la mano donde todavía permanecía el número de teléfono de Saory. No sabía si llamarla o no, se sentía raro haciendo esto, mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde que no invitaba a una chica (que no fuera Serena) a una ¿cita?... ¿Sería correcta esa palabra?... No estaba seguro de ello… Se sintió como un adolescente, cuando temblando, marcaba el número de Saory… Mientras repicaba, su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, y ¿si no atiende?... Peor… ¿y si atiende?... Su mente no le dejaba estar lúcido… Se detuvo en seco… Tardo en responder a la voz que provenía del auricular.

-Ginji: ¡Buenas! ¿Con quien hablo? (De manera simpática)

-Darien: Buenas noches, habla Darien Chiba… Disculpe, pero Saory se encuentra… (De manera educada y a su vez intentando sonar seguro)

-Ginji: ¡¡¡SAORYYYYYY!!!

Darien tuvo que separar un poco el teléfono móvil de su oído, una vez que lo acercó pudo escuchar al fondo:

-_Ban: ¡¡¡ Idiota, no tienes que gritar!!! _(Furioso)

-_Saory: Ginji ¿me llamaste?_

-_Ginji: Te llama un tal Dorian_...

-_Saory: ¿Dorian?... Por casualidad no será Darien_

-_Ginji: Mmmnnn_… _Si ese_...

Escuchó un golpe, luego otro insulto del otro joven… Después… La voz de Saory…

-Saory: ¿Darien?

De nuevo su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, en su garganta se formaba un nudo, intentó calmarse, suspiró.

-Darien: (Intentando mantener la compostura) Buenas noches Saory, espero no molestar.

-Saory: Buenas noches Darien… Para nada, disculpa por tardar en el teléfono.

-Darien: No te preocupes… Llamo para invitarla hermosa dama nuevamente a cenar mañana por la noche… (Ahora su voz era seductora)

-Saory: (Sonriendo) Será un placer… ¿Adónde me llevará el caballero? (Siguiéndole el juego)

-Darien: Eso… Será sorpresa… Espero que se encuentre lista a las 7:30pm con gusto la buscaré, ahora me encantaría que me diera su dirección.

La chica rió para luego darle su dirección a Darien. Se despidieron entre risas. Apenas colgó, Darien sintió un alivio inmenso pero también cansancio… Le pareció que esos diez minutos fue una eternidad. Realmente perdía la práctica aunque no se quejaba del resultado. Sintió en el fondo un poco de culpabilidad, tal vez porque creía que se estaba olvidando de Serena, pero no comprendía como esta joven lograba que sus sentidos sufrieran un vuelco, sin duda, le interesaba.

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio… Para darme su opinión, insultos, recomendaciones, críticas, lanzarme tomates, etc. Sólo dejen un rewies…

-Serena: ¿Nadie ha visto una mariposa pasar por aquí?

-Todos: OO!?

-Serena: Era dorada. (Con ojos cristalizados)

-Todos: OO!?

-Ginji: ¿Se come?

-Todos: OO!!!???

-Autora: (Carraspeo) Esto… Eh… Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**A los lectores:**

Pueden leer mi otra historia se llama "El Pasado de un amor" de la serie Getbackers!

Hola Marisa!!! Gracias por el review!!!... En cuanto a tu pregunta es algo que aún no he decidido del todo… Tengo la idea pero lo pienso y la cambio, y así voy… Sigue la historia… Sólo no me asesinen con este episodio… Besos.

ORKIDEA!!!!! Cómo estás¿?... Gracias por recordarte de la historia! Y espero no ser crucificada jajajaja.. Gracias por decirme lo de los rewies anónimos, ya los activé… Esta idea (algo descabellada tal vez) se me ocurrió hace cierto tiempo, pero todo tiene un motivo… Espero que sigas la historia como lo has hecho… Gracias! Hasta el próximo!

GATITO!! Jajajajaja si estás leyendo esto… Sabes que te amo!!!


	6. Comprender para entender

Fanfiction: Sailor Moon

Autor: Jhoita-X

**Labios compartidos/ Sentimientos encontrados**

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

**Capítulo 6: Comprender para entender.**

Era sábado en la mañana, aún no llegaba a mediodía, el cielo estaba un poco nublado, sin amenazar con lluvia. Un joven de largos cabellos negros estaba sentado en un banco del parque, las chicas lo habían citado ahí, ni él mismo sabía por qué aceptó. Se sentía pesado, odiaba cuando comenzaba a dudar, su mente le jugaba sucio, constantemente se preguntaba si ella lo había dejado y se había escapado, o si había sufrido un accidente, etc. Su mente era un caos. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mantuvo los ojos cerrados… Quería sentir la brisa…

-Serena: Hola Seiya! (Con timidez)

El joven levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos, viendo a las dos rubias, a la peliazul y a la pelinegra frente a él.

-Seiya: Hola chicas! ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Amy: Bien gracias… (Intentando sonreír)

-Seiya: ¿y Lita?

-Mina: No pudo venir…

-Seiya: Y bien…. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querían conversar? (Viéndolas de manera sospechosa)

Seiya notó algo diferente en la actitud de las chicas, lo miraban diferente… Por parte de ellas no sabían quien diría algo, Rei estaba tan molesta que si fuera por ella lo ahorcaría en ese momento, Serena se sentía incómoda, Amy en el fondo no sabía que hacía allí y Mina no pudo más…

-Mina: Seiya… Quiero decirte que entiendo cómo te sientes… (Mirando al suelo)

Mientras que el nombrado las miraba expectante…

-Mina: Taiki y Yaten nos contaron tu situación y el por qué de tu estado de ánimo…

-Seiya: ¿Qué les dijeron? (Un poco molesto)

-Amy: Nos hablaron de tu novia…

-Serena: Y de cómo la conociste…

-Seiya: No me digas…

Su tono fue tan sínico que provocó molestia en la pelinegra…

-Rei: ¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en alguien como ella? (Alterada)

-Seiya: (Parándose) ¿"En alguien como ella"?

-Rei: Si… En alguien de tan baja categoría, alguien que podría manchar tu honor como Scout!

-Seiya: De tan baja categoría es que podría volverte trizas en lo que canta un gallo! (Gritando)… Ten cuidado de lo que dices de ella Rei…

-Serena: Ya basta Rei, por favor… Vinimos a intentar hablar con él, no a pelear… (Suplicante)

-Seiya: Si vinieron a sentir lástima de mi, creo que pueden irse… Y si me juzgan a mí o a ella, es porque no se han juzgado ustedes mismas… (Molesto)

-Amy: Seiya cálmate!... Intentamos comprenderte…

-Seiya: No me calmo… ¿Por qué intentan comprenderme cuando ustedes no comprenden lo que sucede a su alrededor?

-Mina: ¿De que hablas?

Mina también comenzó a irritarse por el ataque verbal de Seiya… Ante esta pregunta Seiya rió con ironía…

-Seiya: Dime Mina, exactamente cómo les contaron mis hermanitos cómo la conocí (Sonriendo con arrogancia)

-Mina: (Molesta) Que se conocieron en el bar dónde ella trabajaba, una noche que estabas con Taiki…

Las chicas se sobre exaltaron cuando Seiya estalló en carcajadas…

-Seiya: ¿Eso fue todo lo que les contaron?... Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja… Eso me da la razón cuando les dije que no comprenden lo que sucede a su alrededor…

-Serena: (Llorando) Deja de comportarte así con nosotras… Queremos ayudarte!

-Seiya: Yo no les pedí ayuda… Además resuelvan sus vidas antes de ponerse a resolver la de los demás…

-Rei: ¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que comprender Seiya?, ¿Qué tu novia es una cualquiera?, ¿Quién te dice que tenemos cosas que resolver en nuestras vidas que no sepamos? (Gritando)

Ese no era Seiya, su expresión había cambiado su mirada era fría, burlona, sínica…

-Seiya: (Burlón) Si quieres que te conteste a eso… Comencemos por ti Mina (volteando a la rubia), es cierto que la conocí en el bar, pero nunca le dirigí la palabra, realmente esa fue la primera vez que la vi… Dime Mina, Yaten no te contó ¿cuándo fue la segunda vez que la vi, ni como comencé a tratarla?

La rubia sólo negó con un movimiento de cabeza, se sentía intimidada por Seiya…

-Seiya: (Sonriendo de manera sínica) ¿No?... En ese caso yo te lo diré… La segunda vez que la vi fue saliendo de la habitación de Yaten en el Palacio, ellos dos fueron amantes por un tiempo así fue como comencé a conocerla mejor… Y eso no es lo peor para ti Mina, porque no importa cuánto intentes conseguir el amor de Yaten, no lo lograrás, él sigue enamorado de ella, además no eres alguien que llamaría la atención de él… ¿Ves Rei?, si hay cosas que deben comprender para entender…

Rei: Eres un maldito idiota!

Serena se acercó a Mina y la abrazó ya que ésta comenzó a llorar descontroladamente…

-Seiya: No es mi culpa que la verdad duela Rei… Puedo seguir… Amy deja a de pensar en Taiki y continua con tu vida, él está comprometido…

-Rei: ¿Con ella acaso? (Irónica)

-Amy: ¿Cómo?

-Seiya: (Ignorando a Rei) Se va a casar apenas regresemos al planeta, no vale la pena que luches por él… Nunca se los dijo, pero él ya tenía novia cuando vinimos a la Tierra la primera vez… Por el otro lado, tú (a Rei) estás relacionada con Serena…

-Serena: Seiya ya basta! (Llorando)

-Seiya: NO!... Tú Rei estás enfadada no porque mi novia sea una cualquiera como dices, sino porque no sigo enamorado de Serena! Te sigue gustando Darien y pensaste que si regresaba podía enamorar a Serena para dejarte el camino a ti!... Ése es tu mayor secreto!!! Acepta que Darien jamás será para ti… Y tu Bombón ¿creíste que te esperaría todo una vida?, ¿creíste que no continuaría, si no pensaba en ti?... Eres una egoísta… Tienes el amor de Darien, pero cuando yo aparecí no me aceptaste, sólo me querías como amigo… Ahora que pasó un tiempo y que he vuelto… No quieres mi amor, pero tampoco dejas que yo de mi amor a otra persona… Estás preocupada porque dejaste de ser el centro de atención para mí, porque ya no eres la que me roba el aliento cuando te veo…

Las muchachas se habían quedado mudas… No había nada que decir, no salía nada de sus gargantas, cada una tenía un nudo y una opresión en el pecho… El joven comenzó a andar…

-Seiya: No hace falta que me lo digan para saber lo que sucede dentro de sus cabezas, he podido leer sus pensamientos desde que nos encontramos… Acomoden el desastre que hay en sus vidas y después ayuden a los demás… Les dije la verdad… Ahora soy yo quien las mira con lástima…

Sin decir más dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Solo… Al fin está solo, no es que le molestase sus hermanos pero desde que están distanciados se vive en un constante ambiente de tensión, y es bueno cuando no está ninguno o sólo uno de ellos ya que se siente más relajado… Seiya iba al parque por lo que entendió y Yaten… No tenía idea de adonde había ido… Se sirvió una deliciosa taza de café, la dejó la mesa frente al mueble junto a su libro, se preparaba para su momento de lectura… Se acostó muy cómodamente en el mueble, suspiró profundo, cerró sus ojos… Disfrutaba el silencio… Tomó el libro y se dispuso a leer…

-Taiki: (Leyendo) …"_Y me dijo: la angustia de las gentes que están aquí en el rostro me ha pintado la lástima que tu piensas que es miedo. Vamos, que larga ruta nos espera"…()_(Tomó un sorbo de café)

Mientras seguía leyendo comenzó a percibir una especie de aroma familiar… Dejó de leer y volteó la cabeza… Nadie…

-Taiki: Creo que se me está pegando la paranoia de Seiya…

Retomó su lectura… Ahora se sentía observado además el aroma se había hecho más fuerte… Cerró su libro, lo dejó en la mesa, se quitó los anteojos… Se sentó… Miró a su alrededor… Nadie… Respiró, se colocó las manos en la cabeza y dijo con voz pausada…

-Taiki: Saory, deja de jugar a las escondidas… Creo que ya hay confianza suficiente… (Sonriendo)

-Saory: Lo siento Taiki… Pero se lo importante que es para ti tus momentos de lectura (Devolviéndole la sonrisa)

La joven estaba parada a unos pasos de Taiki, recostada del sillón que se ubicaba al lado izquierdo del joven…

-Taiki: Tan hermosa como siempre (Parándose y extendiendo sus brazos)

La joven se abalanzó al pelimarrón dándole un gran abrazo sincero…

-Saory: (Juguetona) Que Natsumi no te escuche decir eso… Te extrañé mucho Tai…

-Taiki: Yo también niña… Seiya se alegrará cuando te vea…

La joven cambió de expresión, se puso seria y se entristeció su mirada…

-Saory: Tai… Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, antes de hablar con Seiya… Eres el punto neutral, necesito que tú lo sepas…

-Taiki: Soy todo oídos…

Las paredes eran blancas, era una habitación de hotel de tamaño mediano, suficiente para tres personas, en la sala de estar se veían a dos jóvenes jugando con una consola de videojuegos, el volumen se encontraba un poco alto… Discutían…

-Ban: Vas a ver!!! No perderé!!!...

-Ginji: JA!! (Con ironía) No podrás vencer a Xiaouyu!

Comenzó la batalla y entre insultos, gritos, puños, patadas, música, risas irónicas, el teléfono del apartamento comenzó a sonar…

-Ban: Atiende Ginji (Mientras tocaba desenfrenadamente los botones)

-Ginji: Tú eres el que va perdiendo atiende tú!!!

El teléfono seguía sonando…

-Ban: ¡Qué persistente!

Colocó el juego en pausa, parándose molesto… ¿Cómo se atrevían a interrumpirlo en un momento tan cumbre?

-Ginji: ¡Oye!

-Ban: (Atendiendo) Buenas tardes (Molesto) ¿Con quién desea hablar?

-Haruka: Vaya Cabeza de Erizo! No sabía que sabías modales…

-Ban: (Con fastidio) Con razón la insistencia, tenía que ser la corredora de quinta…

-Haruka: No llamé para hablar contigo (Molesta)… ¿Dónde está la mocosa?

-Ban: No se encuentra en casa…

-Haruka: Quiero saber cómo están las cosas!... No me ha dicho nada… (Gritando)

-Ban: Y no tiene porque hacerlo… Tú te enteraste de este trabajo por Setsuna… Así que cuando Saory quiera darte información te la dará y si no te la quiere dar, pues aguántate…

Ban trancó el teléfono…

-Ginji: Te voy a aplastar!!!

Retándolo a que continuara el juego…

() Fragmento: La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri.

**Notas:** Disculpen la tardanza!!! Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar!... Sé que este episodio fue algo corto, pero la musa no está en su mejor momento xD… Sé que este es un nuevo Seiya, espero que no me ahorquen sus fanáticas!... Ya saben que para dejarme críticas, o lo que necesiten decir sobre la historia dejen un rewie…

-Mina: Me duelen los ojos de tanto repetir la escena donde lloro…

-Rei: Para se famosa hay que ver estrellas!

-JhoitaX: No es "Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas"?

-Ginji: Entonces todo el mundo es bello, porque todos hemos visto las estrellas…

(Gota colectiva)

-JhoitaX: Nos vemos luego…


End file.
